LIES
by Chima Geunma
Summary: kisah yang penuh haru biru. Dimana seorang gadis yang tersakiti orang yang dicintainya. bad summary. KrisFany, SiFany, KrisHyuna. mind to RnR? dont like dont read! 2 shoot.


**Disclaimer : i don't know, tapi ini fanfic murni buatan saya**

**Warning : Out Of Character [OOC], Typo, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Keterangan: **

**Choi Siwon "Super Junior" - 26 tahun**

**Tiffany Hwang "SNSD" - 23 tahun**

**Kris Wufan "EXO M" - 22 tahun**

**Kim Hyuna "4minute" - 20 tahun**

** Semua tokoh yang ada di dalam cerita ini adalah anggota Boy Band dan Girl Band di Korea. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan asli mereka seperti apa, maka dari itu saya mencantumkan OOC di dalam warning. Saya juga menyertakan foto tokoh-tokoh di dalam cerita ini, agar lebih mudah dibayangkan. Untuk umur, in real life-nya memang segitu, saya tidak menambahkan atau mengurangi. :3**

**Ne : iya**

**Noumu : sangat**

**Yeppeo : cantik**

**Noona : sebutan dari adik laki-laki kepada kakak perempuan**

**Hyung : sebutan dari adik laki-laki kepada kakak laki-laki**

**Oppa : sebutan dari adik perempuan kepada kakak laki-laki**

**Dongsaeng/saeng : adik**

**Gomawo : terimakasih (bahasa nonformal)**

**Cheonma : terimakasih kembali**

**LIES**

**By**

**Chima**

**Pernahkah kau rasakan apa yang aku rasakan?**

**Pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana rasanya jadi aku?**

**Dimana hati nuranimu saat melakukan semua itu?**

**Apakah aku orang yang tidak pantas untuk menerima kebaikanmu?**

**Apakah aku orang jahat dimatamu? Sehingga kau pantas melakukan kekejian ini terhadapku?**

**Apakah aku hanya sebuah barang yang bisa seenaknya kau pakai, tidak dibutuhkan, lalu bisa kau buang begitu saja?**

**Tiffany**

"Kau membuangku lagi, huh? Hahaha... _Never mind_! Aku bersumpah, aku tidak ingin kembali lagi padamu. Aku lelah. Sangat lelah menjalani semua ini. Aku sadar, keputusanmu sangat tepat untuk melepaskanku kali ini. Ini memang akhir dari kisah ini..." Perempuan cantik itu berbicara entah pada siapa. Ia sendiri. Di dalam kamar gelapnya, kamar yang hanya diterangi sebuah lilin menyala, seraya membakar satu persatu foto seorang laki-laki yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah mantan kekasihnya, Kris Wufan. Lelaki berkebangsaan Cina yang memulai karirnya di Korea, bergabung dalam sebuah _Boy Band_ bernama EXO M (Mandarin), di SM Entertainment. Posisi Kris adalah rapper dan pemimpin dalam _boy band_ tersebut. Kris masih satu managemen dengan Tiffany.

"Aku masih bisa hidup tanpamu! Aku masih bisa berdiri tegak, aku masih bisa bangkit! Banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik darimu yang akan menjadi pasanganku kelak. Aku bersumpah, kau akan menyesal!" katanya sambil terisak. Bulir bening yang mengalir dari mata indahnya tak ingin berhenti, ia masih saja terus mengalir tanpa henti malam ini seakan tak pernah habis. Bukan hanya air matanya yang menangis akan tetapi hatinya pun ikut menangis. Berjam-jam Tiffany menangis tanpa henti. Mungkin saja saat ini orang yang ditangisinya malah sedang tertawa bahagia, bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan gadis malang ini, seperti kejadian dahulu. Entahlah!

Tiffany mengingat kenangannya bersama Kris, kenangan yang telah banyak terukir di dalam ingatannya selama beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kenangan yang tidak mudah dilupakan dalam waktu yang cepat. Semakin teringat, airmatanya semakin mengalir deras. Dipeluknya erat-erat boneka koala pemberian Kris, boneka itu menjadi basah karena cairan asin yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata Tiffany.

_Apapun yang sudah berlalu, biarlah berlalu, janganlah diungkit kembali_

_Janganlah menatap masa lalu_

_Tataplah masa depanmu_

_Masa lalu itu seperti kaca spion, jika kita terus melihat ke belakang, maka kita akan menabrak_

**Kris**

**FLASHBACK**

"_Noona noumu yeppeo... replay replay... i need a replay..."_ seorang pemuda bernama tampan dengan tinggi 188 cm bernyanyi lagu SHINee "Reply" dengan penuh penghayatan. Bernyanyi untuk seorang gadis yang dicintainya, maksudnya untuk meminta sang gadis untuk menjadi miliknya.

Gadis itu tersipu malu, pipinya memerah, _double eyelid_-nya semakin memancarkan kecantikan parasnya.

"Noona, _would you be mine_?" pinta Kris. Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 188 cm, berbangsa Chinese itu berlutut dihadapan Tiffany dengan wajah penuh harap.

Tiffany menatap dalam mata Kris, melihat kesungguhan yang ada di dalam diri pemuda tersebut. Tatapan mata Kris berhasil membuatnya yakin. Kris bersungguh-sungguh.

"Hm... _Yes, I do_..." jawab Tiffany. "Tapi aku ini lebih tua satu tahun denganmu, apakah tidak apa-apa?" lanjutnya.

Kris tertawa kecil kemudian berkata. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa Noona, _I love you, no matter what."_

Tiffany makin terharu akan ucapan Kris, gadis itu tersenyum manis lalu memeluk tubuh pemuda yang kini menjadi kekasihnya dengan erat. Kris membalas pelukan, diusapnya dengan lembut rambut coklat milik Tiffany.

"_I love you too,_ Kris Wufan," balas Tiffany dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

"Kris kamu di mana? Kenapa sudah tiga hari ini tidak ada kabar? Aku merindukanmu..." Tiffany mondar-mandir di kamarnya sambil memegang ponselnya. Ia resah menunggu kekasihnya memberi kabar, namun yang diunggu tak jua datang. "Tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini, maaf jika aku mempunyai banyak kesalahan sama kamu... Sesungguhnya itu tak pernah aku sengaja, aku mencintaimu, Kris. Sangat mencintaimu..." ucapnya, dalam kegelisahan.

Sementara di dunia sebelah sana, orang yang sedang dikhawatirkan malah sedang asik bermesraan dengan seorang perempuan lainnya. Kris bersenang-senang di atas kegelisahan Tiffany yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kris, kau tidak pulang ke dorm? Memangnya tidak ada jadwal _show _hari ini?" tanya seorang wanita yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya. Wanita itu duduk manja sambil memeluk leher Kris.

Kris menatap penuh arti kepada wanita yang sedang dipangkunya tersebut, "_Ne_, aku sedang tidak ada jadwal _show_. Lagipula aku malas pulang ke dorm, nanti kalau aku pulang ke dorm, aku bertemu Tiffany, aku sedang malas bertemu dengannya. Aku masih ingin bersama kamu, Hyuna..." Katanya sambil mencium bibir Hyuna, dengan manja ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada wanita _sexy_ dipangkuannya itu.

Hyuna, wanita seksi yang karirnya sedang naik daun di Korea saat ini, karena terkenal dengan keseksiannya dan juga karyanya yang banyak disukai oleh kalangan masyarakat.

Hyuna

"aishh... kau ini nakal sekaligus manja sekali ya, Kris," ucap Hyuna sambil mengusap lembut rambut kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tapi kau suka kan? Ha-ha" goda Kris.

"Iya, aku sangat menyukai dirimu."

Hyuna memeluk Kris dengan erat. Gadis ini tahu, ia bukan wanita satu-satunya yang ada dihati Kris, ia tahu bahwa ia hanya jadi orang kedua di dalam hubungan Kris dan Tiffany, tapi ia rela.

"Sayang, kau menginap saja di apartemenku, ya? Katanya malas pulang ke dorm?" tawar Hyuna.

"A-apa? maaf Hyun, aku tidak bisa." jawab Kris kaget dan sedikit terbata-bata, namun kali ini ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang sang gadis.

"Kenapa?" Hyuna mengerucutkan bibirnya, manja, seperti anak kecil. Ia melepaskan tangan Kris dari pinggang rampinngnya.

"Aku tidak siap, Hyuna..."

"Hahaha... kau pikir kita akan melakukan apa di apartemenku, huh? Dasar _pervert_!" cibir Hyuna.

"Hahaha..." Kris tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, malu.

Siwon :*

"Fany, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali! Kau terlihat sedang sakit, _ne_?" tanya Siwon sambil menyentuh kening Tiffany, "Iya, badanmu panas, apa kau belum makan?" Siwon menghujaninya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Oppa, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" Tiffany menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, senyuman munafik dibalik rasa sakitnya. "Aku tidak nafsu makan, he-he."

"Kau harus makan! Setelah itu kita pergi ke dokter, oppa tidak mau kamu sakit begini Fany-ah," ujarnya penuh perhatian.

'_Aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kusayangi sakit begini, i love you, Tiffany,' _batin Siwon dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau oppa, jangan paksa aku! Mungkin besok juga aku akan segera sembuh. Jangan menghawatirkanku berlebihan begini," Tiffany menjulurkan lidahnya.

Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Tiffany, tanda sayang. "Dasar keras kepala, jangan menyesal ya kalau sakitmu tambah parah."

"Oppa, mendoakanku agar sakitnya tambah parah? Jahat!"

"Hey, ya, bukannya begitu! Habis kau nakal tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata dari orang yang lebih tua." timpal Siwon.

"Iya iya, orang tua, hahaha..." Tiffany lagi-lagi menjulurkan lidah, meledek oppa kesayangannya di SM Entertainment. Mereka sudah dekat selama kurang lebih enam tahun.

Siwon paling tidak suka saat ia disebut tua, ia menggigit bibir, kesal dan hanya menahan rasa kesalnya. Karena mana mungkin ia murka kepada gadis yang dicintainya.

"Ini pasti gara-gara Kris, _ne_?" Siwon membuka percakapan baru.

Tiffany terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan dari Siwon.

"Kris? Kenapa oppa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Oppa tahu, kalau bukan karena Kris, kau tidak mungkin segundah ini, menjadi sakit seperti ini. Dia itu _moodbuster_-mu," jawab Siwon dengan tampang datar. Dalam hatinya, Siwon sakit mengtakan hal demikian.

"Bukan oppa, ini semua bukan karena Kris, ini hanya karena aku yang tidak bisa menjaga kesehatan," Tiffany menyangkal. _'Kau salah Oppa, moodbuster-ku bukan Kris tapi, kau...' _batinnya.

Siwon menatap tajam pada Tiffany.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja..." Tiffany tersenyum.

Siwon sudah mengenal Tiffany sudah-terlalu-lama, ia tentu sudah mengenal bagaimana watak Tiffany seperti apa dan juga sudah sangat tahu kapan saat-saat Tiffany bahagia sampai sedih.

From: Kris Wufan

To: Tiffany

_Fany, maaf selama beberapa hari ini aku menghilang, saat ini aku sedang di rumah sakit di Guangzhou, China, aku kecelakaan jatuh dari tangga, kakiku terasa sangat sakit sekali. Maaf selama ini aku tidak memberitahumu..._

_Kau baik-baik saja, ne? Kuharap begitu, jaga diri baik-baik selama aku tidak ada. Jangan lupa makan yang teatur. I love you *kiss and hug for you._

"KRIS...!" Tiffany berteriak memanggil nama Kris sambil menangis sesegukan membaca Short Message Service (SMS), dari kekasihnya tersebut.

Mendengar teriakan Tiffany, membuat Siwon penasaran akan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Fany, ada apa?"

"Oppa... hiks..." Tiffany tak kuasa untuk berbicara, ia menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Siwon seraya menunjukkan SMS dari Kris.

Siwon membaca SMS tersebut, ia diam. Dalam batinnya merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang disampaikan –rival-nya tersebut. Kemudian Siwon memeluk tubuh Tiffany, menyandarkan gadis cantik itu ke dada bidangnya untuk membiarkannya menangis dan juga untuk memberi rasa nyaman yang dibutuhkan Tiffany saat ini.

Tiffany masih saja menangis. Perasaannya kacau memikirkan orang yang dicintainya sedang terbaring sakit. Ingin sekali ia berada di samping Kris saat ini, namun ia tak bisa, karena jarak yang jauh memaksanya untuk tetap diam.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang, Kris? Maafkan aku tidak berada di sampingmu disaat kau sedang sakit begini, hiks..." tangisan Tiffany makin menjadi. Siwon semakin memeluknya erat.

Pelukan dan aroma parfum mahal milik Siwon terhirup dihidung mancungnya, menambah ketenangan yang perlahan-lahan mulai membuatnya terhenti menangis.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin Kris akan baik-baik saja..." hibur Siwon.

"Tapi oppa, dia di rumah sakit. Mana mungkin baik-baik saja!"

Tapi entah harus bagaimana Siwon menyampaikan pendapatnya, bahwa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Kris. Jika ia nekat, mungkin akan memperburuk keadaan. Tiffany sedang labil.

Siwon memilih diam.

.

.

"Kris, mengapa kau berbohong sejauh ini pada Tiffany? Mau sampai kapan kau akan menghilang darinya?" tanya Hyuna. Walau bagaimanapun juga Hyuna juga seorang wanita yang memiliki hati nurani.

"Entahlah~ mungkin sampai aku bosan," jawab Kris, datar.

Hyuna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu kejam padanya. Kau sudah bosan pada wanita itu? Akan lebih baik jika kau memutuskannya."

"Iya, aku bosan. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memutuskan hubungan kami. Masak tiba-tiba saja minta putus? Itu tidak mungkin, _Honey_." Ujar Kris, lalu mencium bibir Hyuna.

"Dasar kau ini..."

Sementara di tempat lain...

"Oppa, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Tiffany penuh kekhawatiran

"Bagaimana apanya? Memangnya kau percaya Kris memang kecelakaan? Sakit? Terbaring di Rumah Sakit?" Siwon malah bertanya balik.

"Iya, mana mungkin Kris berbohong padaku," timpal Tiffany.

Siwon tidak percaya pada Kris, _feelling_-nya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Kris, semua terasa janggal. Tapi mengapa Tiffany begitu percaya pada pemuda itu. Mungkin karena cinta yang membuatakan mata hatinya sehingga tidak ingin melihat kenyataan yang lebih jauh. Siwon tidak ingin melihat Tiffany terkungkung dalam kesedihannya.

"Fany, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi makan malam di luar, kau mau kan?"

"Ne, aku mau oppa."

Siwon dan Tiffany pergi ke restauran yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul, restauran mewah yang memiliki pemandangan indah. Mereka memilih tempat duduk dipinggir, yang memperlihatkan keindahan gemerlap kota Seoul di malam hari. Tiffany sangat cantik mengenakan gaun merah di atas paha, rambut coklatnya dibiarkan terurai, sedangkan Siwon memakai kemeja putih dan jas hitam. Sangat formal.

"Kau suka?" Siwon memulai percakapannya dengan Tiffany.

"Aku sangat suka. Pemandangan malam ini begitu indah. Oppa-ya, gomawo," jawab Tiffany sumringah. Tiffany menyunggingkan senyumnya setelah beberapa hari belakangan yang lalu ia larut dalam kesedihan dan kegalauan yang amat menyiksanya. Hanya karena ia memikirkan Kris. Kris yang sedang 'terbaring' di rumah sakit.

Siwon pun ikut bahagia melihat Tiffany. Ingin sekali ia memeluknya saat ini, namun ia tidak memberanikan diri.

"Kau ingin memesan makanan apa?"

"Terserah Oppa saja."

"Kenapa terserah aku?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menuruti yang lebih tua saja, hahaha..." ledek Tiffany.

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya karena diledek Tiffany.

"Maaf, oppa sayang, aku hanya bercanda, jangan diambil hati ya?" bujuk Tiffany, kemudian secara refleks ia mencium pipi Siwon.

"Eh?!" Siwon terkejut. Ia memegangi pipinya bekas kecupan Tiffany. Ia salah tingkah kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lesung pipitnya semakin membuatnya terlihat manis.

Sementara Tiffany hanya tertawa geli.

Suasana yang sedikit canggung yang terjadi diantara mereka kini terhenti. Mata Tiffany teralihkan ke arah lain, matanya tidak berkedip. Ekspresinya datar. Ia memperhatikan sosok lain yang ada di seberang meja makannya bersama Siwon.

Siwon mengikuti arah mata Tiffany, ia melihat sosok tersebut. Siwon terkejut, matanya terbelalak, lalu menatap Tiffany, dan kembali menatap sosok tadi yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Tiffany bangun dari duduknya, tanpa kata-kata, ia bersiap untuk menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Fany, jangan..." Siwon memegang tangan Tiffany dan mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Kenapa Oppa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menghampirinya? Dia... hiks..."

Tiffany tak kuasa berbicara lagi. Ia menangis. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

To Be Continue...

Siapakah sosok yang dilihat Tiffany saat itu? Mengapa Siwon mencegah Tiffany untuk menghampiri sosok tersebut? Mari kita saksikan di part berikutnya.

Ceritanya sengaja bersambung sampai disini, saya ingin membuat readers penasaran, wkwkwk... /ditimpuk/

Saya butuh komentar dari teman-teman, agar saya semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Saya menerima kritik dan saran, jika ada silahkan tuliskan di komentar. Jangan jadi silent reader ya, hehehe... /kabur/

_with love_,

Chima

[05 November 2012]


End file.
